I can't believe!
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Ren and Masato go to the library to do a favor to Haruka.


**I love all UtaPri's couples, but RenMasa are special hehe ^v^**

**The idea for this story appeared suddenly so, I don't know how the story is.**

**However, I hope you can like it.**

* * *

**I can't believe!**

Library - Somewhere in Tokyo

"Why I've to go with you?!" Asked the tall blond and sexy boy.

"Because no one was available to come at the library, and alone I couldn't bring everything that Nanami needs. If I can, I want to be useful for her." Replied the blue haired boy quite determined.

"Tsk… Let's do this quickly, I've something to do after this."

"What? Lounging around with girls? So idiotic!" Said indifferently Masato.

"Hijirikawa, you're really annoying! What if I'm going lounging with girls? You don't have nothing to do with that!" Ren grabbed the paper that was on Masato's hand "So, what Lady needs?"

"Some books about piano, guitar and violin."

"You're stupid or something? Why are we on literature section?"

Masato abruptly took the paper of Ren's hands and said a little upset "Because… I was looking for something to me! Let's go!"

"_Tsk… This idiot! If this wasn't for lady, I never…" _Suddenly Ren sees a girl of average height with brown hair and scared pulls Masato's arm.

"Oye Jinguji, what're you doing?!" Shouted the blue eyed boy very annoyed.

Ren quickly slap Masato's mouth with his hand and whispers lurking in the shelves of the library "Shhh! That girl… She's a stalker…"

Masato removes Ren's hand and says "Stalker? Yours?! HA… HAHAHAHA!" The boy starts laugh loudly, causing the blond blush of anger. "Each get what he deserves! You never heard this saying? You're always with a different girl, I really don't know what you do with all of them but, even if you just whispers sweet words, of course they will fall for you!" The boy sighed. "Just let's go."

Masato was prepared for to move forward, when Ren pulls him again "Stop Hijirikawa! This girl is different… I never said nothing special to her, one day she almost fell from stairs, when I grabbed her arm and simply said _"Watch out!"_, since that day, she was always looking for me and when she found me she was glued to me."

"Then you should explain her that you're not interested."

"I've done it, but it didn't work. I told her _"Girl, you're really beautiful but you know… I already have someone that I care about."_, but when I looked on her eyes, they were shining!"

"Okay, I even almost believe in all of that, but then what do you want to do? We can't just stay here and wait for her to go away right? And if she goes away only when the library close? Nanami needs this books today, not tomorrow! Just let's go for another section."

And they go into another section. Few minutes after, they grabbed all the books and were prepared to leave when suddenly the blond boy notices that the girl came toward them and thought _"Shit! What I'm gonna do now?! Think Ren! Think!"_

Masato continued walking, without realizing the state which his friend was. On the other hand, the girl was getting closer to them. Suddenly Ren has an idea.

The blond push Masato against a shelf making him drop all the books he was carrying and starting to say leaving the blue haired boy confused "I already told you… I love you!"

The girl noticed the blond and called him "Ah Reeen!" But suddenly she hears their conversation.

Masato frowned and asked "What did you say?"

"Hijirikawa, why can't you accept my feelings for you? I always loved you!"

"HUH?! Jinguji are you okay?"

"Why are you so cruel? I know that when I kissed you the other day, you felt something for me. If so, why are you running away from me?"

The blue haired frowned more and more his forehead and was prepared to speak when Ren plays gently with his thumb in Masato's mouth.

"_I hope that annoying girl already gone, I don't think that I can control Hijirikawa for longer..."_ Ren looks discretely around and sees the brown haired girl looking at him. _"GRR! Why are you so persistent? Okay, then I'll take drastic measures!"_

The tall boy approached his face from Masato's face and said grabbing his waist with one hand and the other remains touching his lips "Né Hijirikawa, if you can deny what you feel for me after this, then I'll leave you alone forever."

"JINGU…" Ren kissed softly Masato's lips without pressure. Masato couldn't react and stood with his eyes open in amazement. He tried loosen up but Ren grabbed him tightly against him so Masato clenched his eyes.

On the other hand, Ren looked to the place where the girl was and couldn't see her _"So she's gone. I'm glad that this worked." _Noticing what he was doing, blushed and thought closing his eyes _"His lips are softer than I thought. I'm just touching his lips but I really wanna do more than this." _Ren blushed even more with his thought _"What I'm saying?! He's a man! Worst than this fact is that he is Hijirikawa! I'll just drop him and…" _Ren opened his eyes and saw Masato's ruddy face with some tears in the corner of his eyes. _"Oh shit! Why does he have this erotic and sexy face? This isn't even a kiss. Maybe he never had kissed no one before… Oh man… I'm sorry, but I can't control myself after seeing and figure this."_

Ren has created an opening with his tongue between Masato's lips exploring the inside of his mouth. Feeling his own tongue against Masato's tongue, Ren was losing control on himself; on the other hand, Masato was starting to lose strength on his body so, both begin to slide to the floor as consequence.

Ren kissed Masato with increasing ease, feeling unable to stop.

"_Oh man, I can't believe that I'm doing this! No… I can't believe that he's driving me crazy!"_

Masato was breathless, his mind was blank and his body was shaking. He only could feel Ren's tongue surrounding his own mouth, every time that Ren sucked his own lips, Ren's body against his own and Ren's hand on his waist that was pull him even more.

Ren was starting to feel breathless too, but despite of the air that he hadn't, he wouldn't stop.

"_Why am I reacting so much to his body… to his kiss? He's clumsy, maybe I was right, he never kissed before. But, even if I'm right, even after I know that he's clumsy why I'm like this?! God! I just wanna feel him against me, even if we are like this now, so close, why it seems to me that he remains so far? Hijirikawa…"_

Their lips parted. While caught their breath, Ren bit Masato's lower lip, causing a moan to him.

"_I want him so bad!_

_Hijirikawa… I want you… I want you…_

_I want you so much!_

_Hijirikawa… Hijirikawa…"_

Suddenly, a huge noise removes them from one another. Ren looks around to see what was happening, and was very upset when he noticed that it was just a book that had fallen from one of the shelves.

The blond looks again to Masato and the blue haired boy was unable to move, his body was trembling a lot, his eyes were covered with some tears because of the embarrassment and his face was possessed with a shining red and the most important, he wasn't resist.

"_Oh man! What I'm gonna do now? Seeing his reaction I know that he wants me now! Shit! I want him but here isn't the appropriate place… Just wait, Hijirikawa Masato!"_

* * *

**Chuu***


End file.
